zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Haru Mclean Namikaze/Snake's Remains
From the Start #Go up each set of steps and light the torches with Ember Seeds. Then go left a room. #Dodge the spike traps, kill/dodge any Zols in your way, and go up a room (you can get the chest, which contains 5 rupees, if you want) #Kill every single Rope in here, retrieve the fallen key, and go down a room #Go back to the entry room via the door on the right #Go up a room #Dodge the the torches fire and kill/dodge the Zols, and go up a room #Kill all the Ropes and Moblins in this room, and unlock the top door ##If you have any bombs, you can bomb the wall the blocks, which form and arrow, point to. This leads into a room full of rupees. Have fun! #Knock the Hardhat Beetles into the voids by way hitting them with your sword. Go left a room. #In this room, throw bombs at the Moblins until they both die, and retrieve the Power Bracelet. Go right a room. #Kill these nuisances again, lift up a few pots around the chest to get the Map. Go down a room. #Go right a room #Now, in this room, you have to kill all the Ropes and Zols. Then you have to push the far right block to the right. Go right a room. #Dodge the Giant Spike Traps, and open the closest chest for a Small Key. Go down a room. #In this room, you have to push the rollers away from your path so you can venture on. Hold the Power Bracelet button and push against them. Go up the stairs in the bottom right corner. #Yay, outside world! Open the chest for a Gasha Seed if you want, and go left a screen. #Go down the stairs. #Make sure you have a good amount of bombs. If not, talk to the Business Scrub on the left side of the room: 10 bombs for 30 rupees! Cut the bushes and go up a room. #In this room, you’re timed to get to the Small Key in the chest in the middle of the room. If you don’t get it fast enough, the chest disappears, and you have to re-enter the room. Go up-right the path, destroy the block. Up-left, destroy. Immediately left, destroy. Down-left, destroy. Immediately down-right, destroy. Right, destroy. Get the Small Key in the chest, and leave the room. #Go up the stairs. #Go right a screen. #Go down the stairs. #Push the rollers and go up a room. #Go right a room. #Destroy the cracked blocks, and go down the stairs (after killing Ropes if you want (there are bombs in the bushes)). #Go down the ladder, then the other ladder. Go under the Thwomps gaze for him to fall down, then retract yourself and hop onto him. Go right a screen. #Run and don’t stop under the Thwimps, and go up a screen. #Push the farthest roller a lot and go down before it goes back. You can open the chest for 10 rupees if you want. Go right a screen. #Push the roller without going over the cracked floors, and go down before it moves back. Push this roller without going over the cracked floors, but go up. Remove the pots from your path, and use your small key to unlock this door. #Okay, this is Façade, and he is so not not easy, it’s not even not funny. He has 4 types of attacks: shoots fireballs form his mouth up then down, shooting tiles at you, disappearing and making holes in the ground, and making beetles fall form the ceiling. He can only be hurt by bombs. His fireball and tile attack are quite lengthy, so these leave 2 openings each for bomb attacks. After 6 bomb hits, he’s dead, and leaves a fairy and a portal. After the Mini-Boss #Go right a room. #Go right ‘’an other’’ room. #Unlock the block, and go right ‘’’’’an other’’’’’ room. #Dodge the blade traps at the entrance of the room, and kill all the Ropes. Go down a room. #Get on the square platform, then the tall one, then the square one, then the fast fat one, and go onto the platform, and up a room. #Open the chest for the ‘’’’’Boss Key’’’’’. Hop off the ledge and go down a room. #Get onto the square platform, then the tall one, and left a room. #Hop onto the merry-go-round, and up a room. #Go right a room. #Go down a room. #Get onto the square platform, then the tall one, and left a room. #Hop onto the marry-go-round, and ‘’down’’ room. (OooooooOOOOOoooh!) #Get on the platforms, and move onto each one until on the other side. Kill the Ropes and break some pots for bombs (if you don’t already have enough). Open the Boss Door and enter... Dodongo #Dodongo’s abode!!!! This guy is easy, also. He just strolls around, and when he sees you, he does 1 of 2 things: he sucks in a lot of breath and (blows your house down) shoots fireballs at you, or rams into you. When he sucks in a breath, throw a bomb in there for old time’s sake, and pick him up and throw ‘’him’’ into the spikey pit of spikes. After a certain number of throws, he coughs up his heart. #Take it (unless you don’t want to) and go down a room. #Go up onto the pedestal to receive the Gift of Time Now you’re warped out of the dungeon. Congrats, you’ve beaten the 2nd dungeon of Oracle of Seasons!!!! Category:Walkthroughs